It has been the practice of some home confectionery cooks to remelt hard sugar candies and to pour the melted material into candy molds, which are then allowed to cool, to produce molded hard sugar candies, which may have a shape appropriate for various holiday seasons, such as Thanksgiving, Christmas and Valentine's Day. Such home molded sugar candies are also widely used for cake decorations.
Certain hard sugar candies have been specifically made and commercially sold for remelting and remolding in home kitchens, to produce molded hard sugar candies. However, problems have been experienced with such commercially sold hard sugar candies, in that it has been difficult to remelt such candies. Excessive heat has been required to remelt such candies, whether the candies have been remelted in a hot conventional oven, on a stove top burner in a kettle, or in a microwave oven. The excessive heat has caused objectionable darkening and discoloration of the candies. Moreover, the melted candy material has been so viscous as to be difficult to pour into candy molds. These problems have been discouraging to home confectionery cooks, wishing to make their own molded hard sugar candies.